


sunflower

by robbersxfilms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Spider-man, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Instagram, Iron Dad, Multi, Social Media, Spider-son, Spidercat, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, and all those fun things, with a dash of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbersxfilms/pseuds/robbersxfilms
Summary: Note:Infinity War and Endgame are both nonexistent.In which Tony Stark is stressed and a dad, the world wants to know who the hell Peter Parker is, and Felicia Hardy just wants to have a good time with this cute photographer she meets online.Alternatively; how the world got in on Peter's love life while the Avengers kiss and make-up behind the screens of the social media hysteria.Chapter Two:In which everyone has daddy issues, and Spider and Cat neck on their way to prison.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. i like your face, do you like my tweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ break-up, Cap and Tony make-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a popular trope that's been going around, esp in the MCU fanfiction realm, and it's something I wanted try a hand at for a while now. I'm not the funniest person to ever exist, in fact I may just be the least funny person you'll ever know, but if you stick around and find yourself entertained, then that's cool too. I've done (or am doing) a social media centric fanfiction before, in fact high cost of living which is a massive university fic based on a large variety of Disney and Dreamworks characters, is one of the few fanfictions I'm actually proud of so, I’m really no stranger to this form of writing. And while that one is mostly email, note passing and online chat writing, it will probs still influence the way I do this one which will be somewhat massively different with its focus on mostly tweets or maybe IG posts. I'm burnt out writing long chapters and fics so this is v therapeutic for me, and I love peterfel so I just wanted to incorporate it in some small way or another. I know lots of you guys like the memes, the funny stuff, so it's okay if you don't like my way of tackling this particular trope, but if you give it a chance I hope I don't disappoint. This will be a social media fic, yes, but it'll have a plot ingrained in there somehow—because I'm not so funny and I gotta make-up for this one's complete lack of humor with plot and other things I think I'm strong at lol. Anyway, if you wanna stick around after reading this, that'd be awesome! Enjoy :)

**MJ  
**@saymj **  
** how 'bout that **  
Location:** wouldn't you like to know • **Joined September 2017  
**4 **Following** • 19 **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

thread of books you should be reading to educate yourself on the impact of our current political climate to the future of our planet 👌  
3 **Retweets** • 15 **Likes**

-

 **MJ** @saymj  
we broke up  
0 **Retwets** • 3 **Likes**

> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  no way!!! 😱😞😞😞
>
>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  unfortunately, yes way
> 
> | **Liz** @liz_allen  
>  DM me now!
> 
> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  lmao who saw this coming???
>
>> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  everyone who put their bets in dm me!!!
>>
>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  you're such a dick
>>>
>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  one more word out of you eugene and you're banned from practice and tournaments, i'm not fucking around
> 
> | **cindy moon** @cindymoonstar  
>  are you okay mj?
> 
> | **Abe Lincoln or Nah** @the_abe_man  
>  I love @peterbparker but want me to beat him up?
>
>> | **cindy moon** @cindymoonstar  
>  abe nO
> 
> | **brad davis** @heybrad  
>  Hey, do you need me to call?
> 
> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  I'm here for you MJ! I know exactly how you feel right now ❤️
>
>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  :/
>>
>>> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  What?
>>>
>>>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  nothing

-

 **MJ** @saymj  
hey guys, thanks for your concern, yes i'm okay and peter and i are still good friends  
0 **Retweets** • 8 **Likes**

> | **Liz** @liz_allen  
>  ❤️
> 
> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  phew! i'm so glad ❤️
> 
> | **Abe Lincoln or Nah** @the_abe_man  
>  I'll still beat him up if you want me to!
> 
> | **Brad Davis** @heybrad  
>  Good to hear you're doing okay! If you need me, I'm only one call away :)
>
>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  thanks
> 
> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  ❤️
>
>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  loser
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbpaker  
>  🙁🥺
>>>
>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  jk love you dork
>>>>
>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Love you too ❤️

> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  the replies on this tweet make me wanna puke 🤢🤢🤢
>
>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  blocked, don't bother coming to practice tomorrow
>
>> > | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  hey what the fuck that's not fair!

* * *

 **Peter Parker  
**@peterbparker **  
** Full-time student, part-time wannabe photographer. I like science, hi. **  
Location:** Queens, NY • **Joined August 2014  
**36 **Following** • 12 **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

Tryna be hipster by taking cool Insta-worthy looking pics but these guys don't know how to pose, smh.

> [Two pictures, both in black and white. The first is of a pretty woman laughing, dark hair, round glasses, and hands over her lips as if to elegantly control herself—she cannot. Behind her is the back of a man, whose arms seem to be folded across his chest. He looks impatient from the way he is standing, but it's hard to tell with his face turned away from the camera. The second picture is of two people, a pretty brunette making a face at the camera; her tongue is out and her eyes are closed, her hair a mess of curls tied into a careless ponytail. The boy beside her is grinning with a peace sign. He has lively and chubby cheeks, darker shade of skin, and he's wearing a fedora hat unironically.]

8 **Retweets** • 11 **Likes**

-

 **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
Guys I'm alright, stop freaking out!!! It's so sweet but you're all blowing up my phone with your concerns and honestly it can't handle it 😭  
0 **Retweets** • 8 **Likes**

> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  lmao as if anyone would actually care about your stupid break-up parker
> 
> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  i feel you, wanna bond over it laughing at @flashthomp's aggravated face when i lock him out of the practice hall, you can take pics i'll draw
>
>> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  what the fuck, aren't you broken up??? y are you acting like you're still together??? make it make sense
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  We really were such a good pair together smh 😔😞
>>>
>>>> | **cindy moon** @cindymoonstar  
>  i'm so confused did you guys really break up?
>>>>
>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  lmao yeah
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **cindy moon** @cindymoonstar  
>  ?
> 
> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  good to see you guys still chilling but peter can you answer your texts i've got questions???
> 
> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Really kid? That why you slobbered all over our blueprints and started crying when you dropped a pencil this afternoon? Also, you should've told me about your phone kid, would've gotten you the latest unreleased model of the Stark phone
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Mr. Stark did you just—
>> 
>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  OH MY GOD
>> 
>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  lmao good luck parker
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  In a way I find it kind of funny that in an effort to expose me he ended up exposing himself…and me…us, he exposed both of us, damnit Mr. Stark!
>> 
>> | **flash** @flashthomp  
>  bitch what the fuck??????,,,,??????,,
>> 
>> | **Stark Industries CEO** ✅ @VirginiaStark  
>  Tony, you literally are a PR nightmare :)
>>
>>> | **wakanda be knew** ✅ @shuwuri  
>  wow white boys are so dumb
>>> 
>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  rip tony stark
>>> 
>>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  don’t think that smiley face is meant to be friendly lmao
>>> 
>>> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Well fuck.

* * *

 **sara** @saralala  
okays who is peter parker and why did tony stark reply to them???  
24 **Retweets** • 187 **Likes**

> | **Alyson** @alfxq  
>  Right like, isn't this so weird and so random and just so damn out of the blue
> 
> | **~mary~** @marytalia  
>  do i smell illegitimate child anyone?
>
>> | **sara** @saralala  
>  that acc makes a whole lotta sense!!!!

-

 **Emily** @emaelily  
Okay but can we talk about how @peterbparker be looking cute tho  
89 **Retweets** • 345 **Likes**

> | **waiting for spider-man** @spideystan  
>  phew, glad i'm not the only one who thought so
> 
> | **And I am Iron Man...** @starclipse  
>  where the lie at tho

-

 **#1 Iron Fan** @mark1fan  
OMG guys, is he going to be the Stark heir 😱  
391 **Retweets** • 1.3K **Likes**

> | **sass ketchum** @pokefunatme  
>  y'all rly be jumping to conclusions too quick
>
>> | **#1 Iron Fan** @mark1fan  
>  I'm just asking a genuine question..
>>
>>> | **sass ketchum** @pokefunatme  
>  a dumb question more like
>>>
>>>> | **WATCH FROZEN 2 OUT NOW IN CINEMAS** @elsasqueen  
>  Hey now, be nice

-

 **tyler muniham** @stylermoon  
I can already see people and the media jumping the gun on this one lmao  
867 **Retweets** • 3.1K **Likes**

* * *

**Trending Topics**

> _Peter Parker_
> 
> _peterbparker_
> 
> _Rogue bombing_
> 
> _Tony Stark_
> 
> _Make a movie relative_
> 
> _Stark heir_
> 
> _Pepper Potts_

* * *

**TonyStark** ✅

> [A series of five pictures, all of a curly haired teen with soft brown eyes. The first two are solo pics; one is of him laughing, head thrown back, and a screw driver in one hand. The other is of him with an SLR around his neck as he scrolls through all the photos he just took.
> 
> The next two are of the same boy and Tony. The third picture is of the two of them looking confused into the camera, but with a little bit of attention to detail you'll see that through Tony's sunglass lens, is the reflection of a Stark Phone leaning conspicuously into a shoe. The fourth is of them both smiling proudly into the camera, giving each other bunny ears. They're both holding onto an official-looking certificate upside down. When read properly, it says "Stark Internship" at the top (or bottom?).
> 
> The last is of the boy sleeping soundly, hugging close to him a rolled up red blanket. Tony's face is close to the camera as if taking a selfie, and two other women are smooshed into the frame. One is the ever so famous Stark Industries CEO, Pepper Stark, with her wide smile and elusive blue eyes. The other woman is unknown, but she is just as beautiful with untamed brown hair, a mischievous little smirk, and laughing eyes.]

**TonyStark** ✅ Meet my annoying but impressively brilliant intern, @peterbparker.

View all 57,344 comments

 **saymichellejones** oh wow simplexity really is key

> **TonyStark** ✅ You know it
> 
> — View replies (1896)

**neddybear** PETER AJSJSJSKSK

> **peterbparker** I'm quitting
> 
> **may.park** Aw, my cute little nephew ❤️
> 
> **peterbparker** Aunt May this is treason
> 
> **may.park** :(
> 
> **TonyStark** **✅** Look at you making your poor aunt sad, can't say I'm proud
> 
> **peterbparker** I hate you all I'm running away tomorrow
> 
> — View replies (3780)

**shuri** **✅** that last picture is adorable, but isn't this after he yeeted himself across the living room bc he got too competetive tryna fight me for that christmas cracker lmao

> **TonyStark** **✅** "Yeeted"?
> 
> — View replies (2896)

**jxmagda** ok what the fuck

 **emilymars** that's his intern?! i genuinely thought it was his secret son

> **OMGriley** right??? like, they're way too close to be just!!!
> 
> — View replies (83)

**h0ney_y** Okay I'm so confused who is this kid

> **ClaireBernardo** His intern, apparently 🤷🏽
> 
> **h0ney_y** But like hOW did he get the gig, Stark Industries don't take high school interns as far as I know???
> 
> **ClaireBernardo** How do you even know he's in high school?
> 
> **h0ney_y** Um,,,his tweets??? Goes to Midtown apparently…
> 
> — View replies (142)

**flashguy** okay parker what the actual fuck

 **feliciax** hm

 **miles42streetart** Wow, wouldn't it be awesome if this was us @gankelee_

> **gankelee_** it would've been if we knew he was looking for high school interns
> 
> **theGWEN** @miles42streetart @gankelee_ why, is oscorp not good enough for you cretins
> 
> **gankelee_** not according to @miles42streetart
> 
> **miles42streetart** Hey!
> 
> — View replies (3)

**harley.keener** Hmph

_(View more)_

* * *

**felicia**.🔒  
@felhardy_  
likes shiny things  
**Location:** Manhattan • **Joined November 2017**  
13 **Following** • 72 **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

Lover.

> [Four pictures, all blank and black.]

0 **Retweets** 3 **Likes**

-

 **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
something you forgot to tell me @peterbparker

0 **Retwets** • 3 **Likes**

> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  What is it?
>
>> | **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
>  idk maybe the fact that you're tony stark's protégé?
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Oh, that, hahaha...
>>>
>>>> | **felicia** **.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
>  yeah, you're not getting out of this one mister wannabe photographer
>>>>
>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Alright, I'll hit your DMs up
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  dude, whoever this is, you sure move on pretty fast :/
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Yeah, Ned, I'll talk to you in DMs as well so stop

* * *

 **Tony Stark** ✅

@TonyStark  
You know who I am.  
**Location:** Upstate • **Joined November 2009**  
25 **Following** • 43M **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

Latest Stark Industries project: The Age of AI series. Check out the trailer here <https://youtu.be/Gf3vHztO84w>  
1.3M **Retweets** 6M **Likes**

-

_— Tony Stark Retweeted_

**The Avengers** ✅ @AvengersOfficial  
Latest update: A brand new discussion has opened up at Senate talking about further revision to the current state of the accords which will allow pardon to most of the Rogue Avengers, and create a separate set of rules for unmasked vigilantes and enhanced individuals under the age of 18.  
31.2K **Retweets** • 58.4K **Likes**

> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  dude! @peterbparker
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Yeah, I know
> 
> | **Mel** @Mesmeratu  
>  Can't believe Tony ever forgave those assholes
>
>> | **arlene mcnamara** @armclene  
>  um, y wouldn't he??? they did nothing wrong?? lol
>>
>>> | **Mel** @Mesmeratu  
>  You can't honestly be serious right now
>>>
>>>> | **arlene mcnamara** @armclene  
>  but i am tho lmfao
> 
> | **Brian Iverson** @briverson  
>  war criminals helping out a bunch of other war criminals, we been knew
>
>> | **stark men are made of iron** @starkwho  
>  excuse me but how the fuck is tony stark a war criminal????
>>
>>> | **Kathleen Lawrence** @KathLaw  
>  Ask that to the millions of people whose families his weapons killed
> 
> | **jackson** @jacksonphil  
>  Can't wait to have them all back together saving us all!
>
>> | **Marty Donaldson** @mDonaldson  
>  Saving who now? Last I checked, only Iron Man acc cared enough to stand up for us civilians
>>
>>> | **jackson** @jacksonphil  
>  Dude what the fuck
>>>
>>>> | **ara foster** @afrostx  
>  he speaks the truth tho? y'all seen how many people they killed at lagos? not to mention property damage at leipzig which btw only tony stark paid for
>>>>
>>>>> | **Ellen Woods** @ElleWoods  
>  That's bc he's the only one who can afford to lmao
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **ara foster** @afrostx  
>  still not his responsibility to bear but wbk only iron man knows what the word accountability actually means
> 
> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Looks like Mister Stark is handling too many things on his own :/
>
>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  why do you care?
>>
>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Um, hello? He's Tony Stark??? He looks a bit overworked these days...

* * *

"Tony, what you did for us—"

"It's okay Steve."

"I really appreciate it."

"I know. Just, come home."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're okay with all of us living together, again?"

"I'm sorry but, the Avengers will stay in the Avengers Compound. I have family elsewhere."

"Tony..."

"Yes?"

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut us out."

"I didn't do it first."

* * *

**Steve Rogers** ✅

@theSteveRogers  
The world has changed since I've last been here.  
**Location:** Brooklyn, NY • **Joined March 2014**  
9 **Following** • 36M **Followers**

-

 **Steve Rogers** ✅ @theSteveRogers  
It's been awhile since I've been here, hi everyone.  
15.1K Retwets • 74.3K **Likes**

> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Welcome back, Cap.
>
>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  omg @peterbparker
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Yeah, no.
>>>
>>>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  dude, you okay???
>>>>
>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  DM
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Allen Rivera** @rivierallen  
>  Ohp, looks like stark's intern or whatever the fuck he calls himself isn't too amused by this news
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Tara Kierans** @captaintara  
>  Probably a Team Iron Man apologist lol
> 
> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  thoughts? @miles42morales @_gankelee
>
>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  I mean, this could be really really good, or really really bad
>>
>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  he looks chill about it rn but he went on a whole entire spiel about it earlier on at my house
>>>
>>>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  is anyone surprised
>>>>
>>>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  the real question here is what do both your parents think about this hmmmm
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **penelope** **🌺** @heypenelope  
>  i see you kids everywhere lmao who are you all
> 
> | **Flash** @flashthomp  
>  cool and all but didn't he fuck you over @TonyStark
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  For once Flash, I think you and I can agree
>>
>>> | **Flash** @flashthomp  
>  ew being on the same page as you parker gives me hives
>>>
>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  isn't this cute
>>>>
>>>>> | **cindy moon** @cindymoonstar  
>  i agree
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Liz** @liz_allen  
>  I third this
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  I fourth
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  i fifth
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> | **Flash** @flashthomp  
>  god i hate you all
> 
> | **mylene mcarthur** @ohmymymylene  
>  omg didn't cap delete his twitter
>
>> | **Captain of Captain America Squad** @teamcapstancap  
>  He did, and today really is a glorious day because he reactivated it and his first tweet back Tony replied to him 🥺 We really live in the best timeline 🥰
>>
>>> | **Meredith Ayers** @meridayers  
>  Imagine stanning a war criminal lmao
> 
> | **the old taylor can't come to the phone rn** @yourswiftness  
>  look at you tryna act cute and innocent, how about you do what you preach and take ACCOUNTABILITY for the shit you've done instead of letting tony stark deal with it all by himself lmao
> 
> | **helena** @mcrsangaboutm  
>  How's your war criminal friend
>
>> | **aries said what now** @arielturnbout  
>  that's way too far
> 
> | **I can do this all day** @capsiclestan  
>  Don't listen to what all these haters have to say Cap! Welcome back :)
> 
> | **Potato gun man** @harlskeens  
>  Fight me you coward

* * *

 **The name's Clint**  
@eyekwah  
Hawk who? Hawk I 🤣🤣🤣  
**Location:** Up in my nest as usual • **Joined March 2014**  
254 **Following** • 19M **Followers**

-

 **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
Cap's not the only one who's back kiddies  
7.8K **Retwets** • 15K **Likes**

> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Yeah, I don't think they care
> 
> | **The Falcon** ✅ @samfalcon  
>  Should change your name to "The name's Clit"
>
>> | **Mary-Lou Iver** @mliver  
>  swear this is how i read his name at first
> 
> | **Nat** ✅ @bwidow  
>  I'm honestly begging you to please change your bio
>
>> | **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
>  But it's funny :(
>>
>>> | **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
>  Also hey! Why do you have more followers than me? We made our accounts at the same time same as everyone else!
>>>
>>>> | **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
>  Also! Why am I not verified?
>>>>
>>>>> | **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
>  Hey @Twitter I have some questions
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  this dumbass out here talking to himself
> 
> | **jairus** @jayfox214  
>  Lol all the rogue avengers just popping back up out of nowhere after months of their accounts being deactivated
> 
> | **Bonnie in Spandex** ✅ @blackcat  
>  Hey Mister Hawkeye, you dropped something
>
>> | **The name's Clint** @eyekwah  
>  What?
>>
>>> | **Bonnie in Spandex** ✅ @blackcat  
>  Your dignity 💋
>>>
>>>> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Might wanna control your girlfriend here @SpiderMAN before we get another bout of Clit's tears
>>>>
>>>>> | **Official Wallcrawler** **🕷** ✅ @SpiderMAN  
>  Lmao no
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **ned** @leedisinthechair  
>  no you won't control her or no she's not your girlfriend???
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
>  this guy's asking the real questions

* * *

 **The Washington Post** ✅ @washingtonpost

Rogue Avengers back in America with several announcing their arrival on Twitter. <https://t.co/WPraBkz>  
136 **Retwets** • 637 **Likes**

-

 **The Daily Bugle** ✅ @DailyBugle  
War criminals back on American Soil, Tony Stark funding their return? Read now: dailybugle.com/rogueavengersback  
17 **Retweets** • 341 **Likes**

-

 **HuffPost** ✅ @HuffPost  
Word from Stark is that Spider-Man and Black Cat are a thing? <https://t.co/HPkZscSMbCc>  
192 **Retweets** • 918 **Likes**

-

 **The New York Times** ✅ @nytimes  
Accords finally settled and the Avengers are once again back together <https://t.co/nYAaafSKz>  
718 **Retweets** • 2.4K **Likes**

-

 **BuzzFeed** ✅ @BuzzFeed  
Looks Like Spider-Man And Black Cat May Be A Thing: Tony Stark Speaks Out On Long-Running Rumour About His Spider Friend <https://t.co/bFZktsOoSmbc>  
203 **Retweets** • 1.9K **Likes**

* * *

"Who's Felicia?"

"Um, why?"

"Dude, you keep tweeting her and all your replies to her tweets are so weird!"

"Ned, what?"

"Did you cheat on MJ?"

"What—of course not!"

"Who's Felicia?"

"Okay, if you must know, she's this girl who really likes my photography and just started following me and tweeting me, okay?"

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Um, no?"

Then why'd you follow her back?

"Because of, uh, common courtesy?"

"Peter..."

"Okay, maybe—no, I don't know!"

"Why did you and MJ break-up?"

"Because she's scared Ned, and she can't take it okay!"

"So it's not because of this Felicia girl?"

"What—of course not!"

"If it was, you would tell me right?"

"I would, but it's not."

"Okay, um, have you met Felicia in person?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, but what about Black Cat, is she and Spider-Man a thing?"

"Oh my god, I'm hanging up!"

* * *

**felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_

i like your face do you like my tweet

> _Quote Retweet @peterbparker:_
> 
> Hi, this me, face reveal.
>
>> [A picture of a curly haired boy with dark hair. It's in black and white, and the boy is pulling his turtleneck sweater over one half of his face, obscuring his lips and right eye. The backdrop looks to be a coffee shop.]

0 **Retweets** • 4 **Likes**

> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  This was ages ago! Why are you bringing this back up now?
>
>> | **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
>  idk, maybe throwback to the first time i ever saw your face?
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  That caption though
>>>
>>>> | **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
>  felt like some bridgit mendler was due
>>>>
>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Honestly, no arguments here

* * *

**Trending Topics**

> _Rogue Avengers_
> 
> _Tony Stark_
> 
> _Captain America_
> 
> _black cat_
> 
> _Black Widow_
> 
> _spider cat_
> 
> _Peter Parker_
> 
> _intern_

* * *

**Peter Parker**  
@peterbparker **  
** Full-time student, part-time wannabe photographer. I like science, hi. ****  
Location: Queens, NY • **Joined August 2014  
**37 **Following** • 78.1K **Followers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the formatting took a hell of a lot longer than I thought (or hoped) it would. But it’s done now and I tried to make it as neat as possible and as easy to follow as possible but with threads sometimes it’s just a bit hard y’know. The emojis; look, the typing of the actual writing content was done in my phone and the actual formatting was done on my laptop so there might be some discrepancies with how the emojis will come out, I’m not entirely sure. Another last few notes, this isn’t reread for mistakes but I will gradually fix it as the chapters progress. Anyway, if you liked it please do let me know, any criticisms or formatting suggestions would be v much appreciated. Other than that, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, this is my gift to you all Iron Dad/Spider-Son and peterfel enthusiasts! One last thing, hands up to all my peterfel babies who listen to Sunflower religiously bc we know it’s their song ;)


	2. good good boys like shiny shiny toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has daddy issues, and Spider and Cat neck on their way to prison.
> 
>  **Protip:** Mobile users might want to read via landscape mode ✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first started this I thought I'd get a lot more MCU readers than peterfel readers so I didn't rly think of putting too much focus on those two for the future chapters, but it turns out a lot of you are more intrigued by peterfel than Iron Dad which is you know, fair enough, they are a match made in blazing hot hell after all. So, the chapters moving forward will have a lot more peterfel bc it seems like it's what my readers demand. If you want more Iron Dad do let me know, it is still a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine as you can see in this chapter. I always dread typing these kinds of fanfictions up, you know I’d have them all written out and planned well in my iPhone notes but it’ll take me literal years to actually put it up on AO3 bc the formatting is literal hell and takes longer than actually writing the piece itself, lol. Srsly, consider the fact I started formatting this chapter at 7pm and it is currently 11pm as we speak. This A/N btw is being written before the final edit too! But anyways, I powered through (or am powering through as you are reading this in the future, inception much?) so I can actually work on something else after. Now, wanna play a game while we’re going through this shit together? So, most of my chapter titles are references to song lyrics, so if you can guess what this chapter’s song reference is, that’d be awesome. Last chapter was _Ready or Not_ by Bridgit Mendler but I guess you can tell since it's stated within the chapter itself. Anyway, the previous chapter has been fixed for mistakes before this was posted. I fixed a lot of typos I had, changed some emojis and I fixed a discrepancy to do with Felicia and her private account. Nothing I said is particularly game-changing nor will it disrupt the plot so you can go on and read this chapter without rereading that, or you can go back and reread that if you feel like doing it. This chapter on the other hand has not been reread, I’ll fix the mistakes on the next update.
> 
> Time check: It is now 2am and I finally finished formatting! Told y'all it was long 😭

**Peter Parker**  
@peterbparker  
Full-time student, part-time wannabe photographer. I like science, hi.  
**Location:** Queens, NY • **Joined August 2014**  
37 **Following** • 121.5K **Followers**

-

 **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
How to have daddy issues without a dad 101  
456 **Retweets** • 1.3K **Likes**

> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  do you like being sad or something
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Yes, yes I do.
>>
>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  well then, carry on
> 
> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Kid, why are you like this
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Whatever are you talking about Mr. Stark?
> 
> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  is it really daddy issues if you don't have a dad
>
>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  But not having a dad is the issue, hence, daddy issues
>>
>>> | **Potato gun man** @harlskeens  
>  But can you really have issues of something you don't have
>>>
>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Hm, that's a valid question
>>>>
>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  what about dead fathers, do they count as daddy issues
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  I reckon they would
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Liz** @liz_allen  
>  How about incarcerated fathers? Do they count? They're technically not present but they're technically still fathers and I technically still have an issue...
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **felicia.** **🔒** felhardy_  
>  i second this question above me ^^
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Seriously, what even is this conversation?!
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Lol, what about uncle issues, I've got some of that
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Yes, they absolutely count, I have some of that too!
>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** ✅ @TonyStark  
>  Kid, I'm literally begging you to stop.
>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Holy shit Iron Man just mentioned me!!!!! @_gankelee
>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  oh wow that's so cool dude! my best friend was tweeted by iron man!
>>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Really, it was just because @peterbparker was kind enough to reply to my tweet 🥺🥺🥺
>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>> | **wakanda be knew** **✅** @shuwuri  
>  i have brother issues can i be part of this conversation too???
>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Sure!
>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>> | **THOR ODINSON** **✅** @GODOFTHUNDER  
>  I TOO WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS FAMILY DISCOURSE ABOUT BROTHERS AND ISSUES
>>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Seriously, what the fuck?  
>    
>  And since when did you get back here?!
>>>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>>>> | **Steve Rogers** **✅** @theSteveRogers  
>  Tony, language, there are children here.
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  OMG

* * *

**Trending Topics**

> _I have daddy issues_
> 
> _1-year anniversary_
> 
> _Tony Stark_
> 
> _STREAM ALL I WANT ON SPOTIFY_
> 
> _searchlight_
> 
> _THOR_
> 
> _loki_
> 
> _capslock_

* * *

**Maria** @mardeemar  
okay this peter parker kid is funny  
16 **Retweets** • 371 **Likes**

> | **# PETER PARKER PROTECTION SQUAD** @PPPsquad  
>  he's the cutest cinnamon bun 🥺
>
>> | **melanie** @melxmonie  
>  ok but the fact that he's already got fan accounts is kinda creepy
>>
>>> | **Eri** @erinana  
>  what's creepy is this kid's morbid sense of humor, is he ok
> 
> | **Kaine Sento Enthusiasts** **✌️** @50west  
>  But like the fact that this middle schooler managed to trend "I have daddy issues" is insane tho

**-**

**Agate Felise** @agatefellin  
Thor has brother issues with Loki I 😭😭😭  
101 **Retweets** • 781 **Likes**

> | **Iris** @croftwords  
>  This is the kind of content we truly deserve!
>
>> | **georgia** @georgouskiss  
>  Peter B. Parker is a godsent gift to us all :')
>>
>>> | **M.** @antiquedays  
>  bet it's all a publicity stunt though
>>>
>>>> | **georgia** @georgouskiss  
>  What makes you think that?
>>>>
>>>>> | **M.** @antiquedays  
>  come on! some intern shows up sending the whole internet in to spiraling frenzy on how domesticated the avengers are on the same week the rogues come back? yeah, an awfully good coincidence if you ask me
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Agate Felise** @agatefellin  
>  If it's all fake, sign me the fuck up anyway!

-

 **fritz** @fritzoverland  
This kid is friends with like Princess Shuri and Thor??? AND THOR??? Who the heck—  
5 **Retweets** • 67 **Likes**

> | **Angela Sparks** @nurse_ange  
>  Alright, calm down lover boy, you ain't ever having a chance with either of them anyway
>
>> | **fritz** @fritzoverland  
>  Y you gotta be so mean all the time
>>
>>> | **Angela Sparks** @nurse_ange  
>  Because you type like that
> 
> | **Dirk Chester** @dirtychest  
>  okay i want this kid's life
>
>> | **fritz** @fritzoverland  
>  Right!!!!

-

 **tony stank said what????** @starkliciousxo  
why's no one talking about the fact that peter has daddy issues AND SO DOES TONY? omg???  
873 **Retweets** • 2.5K **Likes**

> | **Alexa Bliss' lover** @godbliss  
>  okay let's talk about that and can we also talk about how he has "daddy issues" and "uncle issues"
>
>> | **tony stank said what????** @starkliciousxo  
>  omg yes!
>>
>>> | **Mary Elizabeth yes that's my name** @marybella  
>  But let's also discuss the fact that if he doesn't have a "father", then who is he having issues with?
>>>
>>>> | **Alexa Bliss' lover** @godbliss  
>  oh my god you've cracked the code!

* * *

**Tony Stark** **✅**

@TonyStark  
You know who I am  
**Location:** Upstate • **Joined November 2009**  
25 **Following** • 43M **Followers**

-

 **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
And this is why, folks, we don't let Peter into the internet without adult supervision.  
109.5K **Retweets** • 689K **Likes**

> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Mr. Stark that's rude!!!!
>
>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  What's rude is you giving Pepper more work to clean up after.
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Oh my god! I didn't even realize the inconvenience my carelessness was causing, I am so sorry @VirginiaStark
>>>
>>>> | **Flash** @flashthomp  
>  lmao serves you right parker, you in trouble now
>>>>
>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  *you're  
>    
>  also, do you HAVE to start every sentence with lmao
>>>>> 
>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  even if peter's in trouble he'll still be getting his scolding from THE tony stark, what do you have to say to that flash
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Dude, that does not make things any better!
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  yes it does! i'd let iron man ground me in less than a heartbeat!
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  you’re both such losers my god
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> | **Flash** @flashthomp  
>  oh my god, you guys are all a bunch of babies
>>>> 
>>>> | **Peter Parker Updates** @peterpupdates  
>  The way he apologizes to Pepper and conveniently sidelines Tony is such a goddamn power move!
>>>>
>>>>> | **riley** @rileykc  
>  we really have no choice but to stan!
>>>> 
>>>> | **Stark Industries CEO** **✅** @VirginiaStark  
>  Don't listen to him sweetie, you're no trouble at all! In fact, this is nothing compared to the inconvenience Tony constantly brings me :)
>>>>
>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  OMG peter you just got defended by the stark industries ceo against tony stark himself!!! dude, what even is your life????
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  What the, is today "gang up on Tony" day because I did not sign up for this!
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Stark Industries CEO** **✅** @VirginiaStark  
>  Sure, the same way you didn't sign that contract yesterday because you missed the meeting :) ❤️
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  OH MY GOD!
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> | **MJ** @saymj  
>  that heart looks so dangerous
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  RIP Tony Stark part 2, may he learn never to miss meetings again
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> | **Stark Industries CEO** **✅** @VirginiaStark  
>  ❤️
>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>> | **BOBBY SAW FLOR LIVE** **✨** @bobbymills  
>  Oh my God, Tony Stark just got destroyed!

* * *

**blackcat** **✅**

> [One single picture of a conveniently crystal glass window, maybe found atop one of the many New York City museums. You can see clearly and perfectly through the glass all the wonderful array of jewelry on display; from frosted diamonds, to fire sapphires, and forest emeralds. It's dark, but the glint of gold and the glitter of the stars dazzles across the clear glass window. On the corner is a piece of white card stuck to the other side of the glass. With all the riches and expensive accessories up in display, this note still seems to steal attention away – the true centerpiece, if you will. Written boldly in black ink and styled in calligraphic cursive, the note simply reads:
> 
> _12am, Thursday Night Heist_
> 
> _— Black Cat_ ]

**blackcat** **✅** Come chase me Spider, if you so much as dare 🖤

View all 18,857 comments

 **TonyStark** **✅** Wanna explain something here, @spiderman

> **spiderman** **✅** Not really
> 
> **ClintBarton** Please, please, please tell me the little shit is in trouble
> 
> **TonyStark** **✅** Oh, he's definitely in trouble if he doesn't get this sorted as soon as possible!
> 
> **ClintBarton** Hey, why am I not verified here either?!
> 
> **TonyStark** **✅** Oh Christ Barton, please, I have more important things to worry about!
> 
> — View replies (5,632)

**ericalindbeckxo** holy shit black cat, this is a whole new level of extra

> **felicityjx4k** I genuinely wish I could be this brazen
> 
> **AlisonBlairee** WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS, SPIDEY'S MINE 😡😡😡
> 
> **ElieHart** I find it kind of funny people genuinely think they have a better chance at getting with Spider-Man than the criminal he probably necks on a daily basis after playing tag across New York
> 
> **ericalindbeckxo** spidey and black cat are both grown ass adults they probably do shit after all is said and done in their nightly escapades while some of these teen bitches are probably not even legal yet
> 
> **ElieHart** Exactly!
> 
> — View replies (37)

**saymichellejones** oh

> **shuri** **✅** oh
> 
> **neddybear** oh
> 
> **feliciax** oh
> 
> **ilukaaxo** Is there supposed to be a joke we're missing here or...? Also, who are all you people and why are you friends with Princess Shuri?
> 
> **wayneisgood** Aren't they friends with that Peter Parker kid?
> 
> **ilukaaxo** Reckon they know something?
> 
> **wayneisgood** High possibility
> 
> — View replies (16)

**dailybugle** **✅** WE KNEW IT!

> **ClintBarton** Okay, @instagram will verify this trash but not me?!
> 
> — View replies (134)

**AlisaGraySkies** Real talk but is anybody informing the NYPD about this?

> **meridethadison** already on it!
> 
> **AlisaGraySkies** Good bc I was getting nervous there for a sec
> 
> **KlausStef** Honestly, what is the point, they're never going to catch her anyway.
> 
> — View replies (3)

**miles42morales** Not gonna lie, I'd love to draw this photograph!

_(View more)_

* * *

"So."

"So..."

"So?"

"If you have something you want to say, Mister Stark, just say it."

"What's this about a Spider and a Cat?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you always turn into a prissy little child throwing a tantrum whenever we talk about it?"

"I'm not a child."

"You're sure acting like it."

"..."

"Tell me the truth kid, I'm not going to be mad at you."

"There's nothing, that's the truth."

"Jesus, are we back to this shit again?"

"Saying "again" means we've been here before but the fact of the matter is, we never left so I don't know why you're using the word "again" to begin with."

"So, you're not over the fight this morning then."

"What do you think?"

"After our nice little banter on Twitter?!"

"Yeah, because social media magically fixes everything. And you're the one who told me not to let my emotions bleed into any of my posts online, so you can—you know—save face!"

"That's it, I don't have time for this, you're grounded!"

"What, you can't ground me I—"

* * *

**Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
Kids are a headache, don't ever have them.  
89.3K **Retweets** • 346.1K **Likes**

> | **Potato gun man** @harlskeens  
>  Why don't you tell us how you really feel then
>
>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  I...just...did? That's the point of my tweet?
>>
>>> | **wakanda be knew** **✅** @shuwuri  
>  lmao what did i just read
>>>
>>>> | **Potato gun man** @harlskeens  
>  Idk but I'm pretty sure this tweet ain't directed at either of us anyway
>>>>
>>>>> | **wakanda be knew** **✅** @shuwuri  
>  daddy issues giving you a lot of trouble @peterbparker
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Oh for the love of— For the last time, that isn't, and SHOULDN'T be a thing!!!
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Potato gun man** @harlskeens  
>  It is tho bc if it wasn't, my dad would be back from 7/11
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Harley, I'm not having this conversation with you again
> 
> | **elise maede** @meliseX24  
>  oh noes, what did peter do now
>
>> | **Nori** @NoriTak_y333  
>  When did it become a normal thing to ask this, literally we've known this kid for like half a day at most
>>
>>> | **elise maede** @meliseX24  
>  actually, it's been four days, three hours, six minutes and seven seconds get it right!
>>>
>>>> | **the stars burn bright like your smile** @yuzuto  
>  oh dear god we live in the worst timeline
> 
> | **John Goodwin** @JGjoggers  
>  This is what Stark gets for trying to pull one over all of us, he thinks he can trick the masses with some charity case publicity stunt and it'll go over well but we know better and evidently the kid does too, having kids ain’t so easy now ain’t it, Stark, at least all this shit is fake while this is our reality!!!
>
>> | **Chester B.** @barklightconundrum  
>  I hate Stark as much as the next guy here but, calling the kid a "charity case" is a bit much don't you think?
>>
>>> | **John Goodwin** @JGjoggers  
>  I call it the way I see it, and I'm not gonna be nice to someone under Stark's paygrade
>>>
>>>> | **Chester B.** @barklightconundrum  
>  As you should, but he's literally a kid, you're bullying an underaged kid who's literally only doing his job
>>>>
>>>>> | **John Goodwin** @JGjoggers  
>  Who the fuck cares
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **marisol** @spanishumbrella  
>  charming father, isn’t he
> 
> | **Norman Osborne (Oscorp CEO)** **✅** @NormanOscorp  
>  Ah Stark, we're finally on the same wavelength
>
>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Honestly, what the fuck, no we are not!
>>
>>> | **April Day** @apdlovette  
>  oh my gosh this is so creepy, run @TonyStark
> 
> | **if i could turn back time** **🎧** @eloisafran  
>  It's so weird seeing THE Iron Man get all frustrated over some kid haha, it's a nice kind of new thing
>
>> | **Campbell Wallace** @camwall  
>  i love it, we get to see a side of him we never saw before, plus it's a light reminder that he's still human and just like every one of us at the end of the day
>>
>>> | **edna mode is bAE** @galaxylusting  
>  except he's not? he's a multi-billion-dollar corporate owner who's tugging at your heartstrings with some poor attempt at a publicity stunt so that you guys can forget all the crappy shit he's done
> 
> | **Colonel Rhodes** **✅** @ColWarMachine  
>  I guess this is god's way of paying me back for all the times I had to babysit you
>
>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Et tu, Honeybear?
>>
>>> | **Nat** **✅** @bwidow  
>  [Kim Kardashian "It's what she deserves gif"]
>>>
>>>> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  That's it, I'm logging off!

* * *

**Trending Topics**

> _who's harley_
> 
> _STREAM ALL I WANT ON SPOTIFY_
> 
> _Et tu_
> 
> _Queen Natasha Romanoff_
> 
> _searchlight_
> 
> _Make a fairytale modern_
> 
> _daddy issues_
> 
> _kid_

* * *

**The Daily Bugle** ✅ @DailyBugle  
From charity cases to illegitimate children, a deep dive into Tony Stark's disturbing relationship with young teenagers! Read now: dailybugle.com/tonystarkinterndeepdive  
942 **Retwets** • 3.1K **Likes**

-

 **The Independent** **✅** @Independent  
Into the bizarre world of Tony Stark and his many alleged interns <https://t.co/TIkvGZXxm>  
676 **Retweets** • 2.8K **Likes**

-

 **The Daily Planet** ✅ @TDP  
Tony Stark and Norman Osborne butt heads during discourse over children thedailyplanet.com/stark-osborne-children  
203 **Retweets** • 1.3K **Likes**

-

 **BuzzFeed** ✅ @BuzzFeed  
You Are Not Going To Believe What We Found Out About Tony Stark's Intern! <https://t.co/BFfbhaYUzx>  
2.5K **Retweets** • 6.3K **Likes**

* * *

**Emilia Lily** @eilily  
Is it just me or are these news outlets taking this whole intern thing way too far?  
506 **Retweets** • 941 **Retweets**  


> | **Lailah** @marmalailah  
>  no, I definitely think so too!
> 
> | **jen** @jendewoulff  
>  Some of these guys are definitely going way overboard, like some of the things they're accusing Tony of is absurd, not to mention illegal
>
>> | **Martha Isla** @unearthy  
>  Isn't there some repercussion for slander here?
>>
>>> | **Emilia Lily** @eilily  
>  Don't think so? Probably bc they've been rly clever with their words like saying "allegedly" before each claim and stuff

-

 **Melanie Clark** @cmel_ilu  
Who's this other kid popping right up now though?  
781 **Retweets** • 1.1K **Likes**

> | **dez flynn** @deztinyxx  
>  some kid named harley apparently
>
>> | **Melanie Clark** @cmel_ilu  
>  I know but like, who is he and what is he supposed to be to Tony Stark
>>
>>> | **dez flynn** @deztinyxx  
>  idk, probably another intern going by what everyone else is saying
>>>
>>>> | **Mary Rose Gil** @thornsxknives  
>  I lowkey stalked his profile for a while, and he looks like he's from Rosehill Tennessee? Other than that, I can't find anything else or any connection he has with Tony besides the fact that they follow each other
>>>>
>>>>> | **Melanie Clark** @cmel_ilu  
>  that's rly fucking bizarre, where is tony picking up all these kids from lmao
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Charlotte for 16x Champ!** @dare2fxu  
>  Well, Peter Parker is definitely from Queens so we can at least be sure he's somewhat legit
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **janet** @jaynetx  
>  how exactly does that make him legit lmao

-

 **Taylor Marie** @lovelustsex  
How many actual interns does tony stark have and where can i sign up to be one  
307 **Retweets** • 781 **Likes**

> | **Vi** @violetstrays  
>  Me too!
>
>> | **winona finlay** @featherstars  
>  me three!
> 
> | **Alison Holkaben** @aliceholks  
>  The more important question is, are you guys curious about how he calls this one by their name and then Peter "kid", favoritism or am I reading too much into this?
>
>> | **Iron Girl with an Iron Heart** @starkestdreams  
>  no no! you're definitely onto something here!

* * *

 **felicia**.🔒  
@felhardy_  
likes shiny things  
**Location:** Manhattan • **Joined November 2017**  
13 **Following** • 72 **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

Lover.

> [Four pictures. The first is a blurry shot of a woman's lips, stained with black lipstick smudged all over the place. There are rough fingers covering most of the rest of her cheek and jawline, but one can't tell due to the shaky hands of the photographer. The other three photographs are all plain black and blank.]

0 **Retweets** 5 **Likes**

-

 **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_

you wanna retort or will you let daddy dearest just slander you like this?

> [An iPhone screenshot of a tweet:  
>    
>  **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Kids are a headache, don't ever have them.  
>    
>  89.3K **Retweets** • 346.1K **Likes** ]

0 **Retweets** • 1 **Likes**

> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  It's more complicated than that
>
>> | **felicia.** **🔒** @felhardy_  
>  explain it to me then, so i understand
>>
>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Look, can we not do this here?
>>>
>>>> | **felicia.** **🔒** @felhardy_  
>  fine, then text me
>>>>
>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  I don't have your number
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **felicia.** **🔒** @felhardy_  
>  you do now
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  Is it just me or is anyone else curious what's going on in this conversation here?
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  i am but the girl won't accept my follow request :/
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  Explain yourself @peterbparker
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  It's nothing, but hey, it's good to see you guys getting along at least
>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>> | **Betty Brant** @bettybra  
>  We are not getting along!
>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>> | **Ned** @leedsinthechair  
>  we're not getting along!

-

 **felicia.** 🔒 @felhardy_  
good little boys are like shiny pretty toys, bend them to your will and use them for the thrill  
0 **Retweets** • 1 **Likes**

> | **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
>  Felicia.
>
>> | **felicia.** **🔒** @felhardy_  
>  love you, lover 💋

* * *

 **Miles Morales**  
@miles42morales  
A kid from Brooklyn who loves @SpiderMan and art! Follow my Instagram for samples :)  
**Location:** Manhattan • **Joined December 2018**  
35 **Following** • 1,671 **Followers**

— Pinned Tweet:

Thread of my latest art projects:  
8 **Retweets** • 291 **Likes**

-

 **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
Guys, I saw something really weird and something I really should not have seen on my way home from my uncle's house :/  
0 Retweets • 6 Likes

> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  what exactly did you see
>
>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  I don't think I can say
>>
>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  if it's what i think you saw because i think i saw it too then yeah, don't say it
>>>
>>>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  were you with him when he saw it?
>>>>
>>>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  yeah
>>>>>
>>>>>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  then what is it???? don't leave me out of this!
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  I'll DM you Gwen
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> | **ganke lee** @_gankelee  
>  i'll dm her, i have video evidence of it
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  You took a video of it? Why would you...you know what, check your DMs!

-

 **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
Holy shit guys, I think Tony Stark just DMed  
103 **Retweets** • 549 **Likes**

> | **H.** @henry_stoic_h  
>  So, what exactly did you see?
> 
> | **Allister** @wewander  
>  Who are you and why is Tony Stark dming you?
>
>> | **Anime Apologist** @narutorunx143  
>  y is tony stark involved with so many children lol?
>>
>>> | **eliza astrid** @elxliza  
>  I'm starting to get real concerned here 😒
> 
> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  so, this is about what you saw isn't it
>
>> | **peter parker my bae** **💅** @breakfreeari  
>  what did he see, what did he see? can you please dm it to me?
>>
>>> | **Gwen** @gwen_stace  
>  wtf no, i don't know you
> 
> | **Tela Markie** @tm_1982872  
>  Can you add me and Tony to a group message and then leave it so I can direct message Iron Man please
> 
> | **The Daily Bugle** @dailybugle  
>  Can you please DM us an exclusive of what he said?
> 
> | **Tony Stark** **✅** @TonyStark  
>  Kid, whatever anyone says or do, do NOT share what we've talked about
>
>> | **Miles Morales** @miles42morales  
>  Yes sir!
>>
>>> | **evangeline** @myevangelinexo  
>  Okay, this makes things sound even more suspect!

* * *

**blackcat** **✅**

> [It's a cryptic video, filled with sudden cuts and white noise, and it is very hard to make out what is going on. A few sharp eyes would see, hands in latex black gloves slamming against glass screens, hair being pulled, shiny diamonds slipping through loose grasps, and skin touching skin. The last three lingering seconds of the video is a mask being pulled up and lips almost touching—but they don't before it cuts quickly to black.]

**blackcat** **✅** Apparently, good little boys can be enticed into being bad with just a little bit of shiny toys 🖤

View all 36,012 comments

 **ClintBarton** Oh my god, @spiderman you're so in trouble!

> **JamesRhodes** **✅** Tony is freaking out, all locked up in his lab as we speak.
> 
> **ClintBarton** That can't have gone well
> 
> **JamesRhodes** **✅** No it did not
> 
> **Happy** **✅** Great, more work for me and Pepper to clean up
> 
> **ClintBarton** Would it be too scandalous for me to say, "like father like son"
> 
> **TonyStark** **✅** Barton, don't even fucking go there!
> 
> — View replies (2,345)

**ElieHart** Oh my god, so Spidey and Cat did in fact neck on the way to prison! Wbk @ericalindbeckxo

> **ericalindbeckxo** but how do you know they were on their way to prison?
> 
> **ElieHart** I don't know, it's just a guess, I mean remember her calling card?
> 
> **ericalindbeckxo** oh my god yes! that must've been after he apprehended her and then caught her
> 
> — View replies (12)

**gankelee_** oh whoops

 **harley.keener** Dang, here I was thinking Spidey is gay and I could've had him for myself 😔

 **neddybear** i am so uncomfortable, what're your thoughts @saymichellejones @peterbparker

 **peter.parker.igupdates** Noooo! That's my other man :(

 **DailyBugle** **✅** OUR EXCLUSIVE ON SPIDER-MAN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH NOTORIOUS THIEF AND VILLAIN BLACK CAT, LINK IN OUR BIO!

 **larslarson** this is insane, how are we supposed to feel safe in this city if the vigilante "protecting us" is in kahoots with a villain

> **queenof_blackhearts** First of all, he is in fact protecting us, second of all, she's not a "villain", she's a thief, there's a difference! And she's also helped protect this city with him before, remember that rogue bombing incident the last week? Or how about when they evacuated the fire together on third avenue?
> 
> **Reala.Sinclair** Exactly! Plus, right enough she only steals from pompous rich people who deserve it btw!
> 
> **larslarson** i don't care how much you hate rich people, stealing is stealing!
> 
> **sari__anders** say that to the rich people who acquired their wealth robbing the poor!
> 
> — View replies (28)

**shuri** i can see a white boy about to get in trouble lmao

 **feliciax** imagine being this forward, i honestly can't relate and i honestly wish i could

 **BAEley_hugs** this is a really weird dynamic but i'm kind of digging it tbh

> **marilyn_X3** y do they have to be so public about it tho can't they like keep that shit in the bedroom
> 
> **spideyprotects** Leave them alone, they're adults they can do what they want
> 
> — View replies (6)

**eddiebrockDB** didn't know our local vigilante was into making mediocre porn lol, good for him

 **saymichellejones** it astounds me the amount of gullible people on here

> **neddybear** do you know something i don't?
> 
> **saymichellejones** no, not really, that's not what i'm talking about
> 
> **neddybear** are you okay?
> 
> **saymichellejones** ye, why wouldn't i be lol?
> 
> **flashguy** got a crush on spidey there jones? can't wait to rub this all on penis' face
> 
> — View replies (27)

**aliandra98** Oh my gosh! I know where they took this video from! They left a bunch of webs stuck to the brick walls of the alley and some jewelry was tangled up in a cocoon right where I work at!

> **hellabound2497** In the words of Janice from friends, Oh. My. God.
> 
> — View replies (1)

_(View more)_

* * *

"You got a video of us?!"

"Was I wrong, Spider? Was I being a naughty girl?"

"Cat, what have you done?!"

"I just wanted to share a little bit of our love to the world, is that so wrong?"

"Of course it is!"

"It's no big deal, all we did was some kissing and neck biting, whatever else people assume is up to them."

"But the way you made it look Cat, you know you did it on purpose."

"So, what if I did?"

"Now, not only is Tony freaking out about a different fight, he's also going to be up my neck all over this thing!"

"So? He's not the boss of you."

"He technically is. And that's not even the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, I'm too youn—you know what, never mind."

"Help me understand, Spider."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Never mind that, how are you even calling me right now?"

"Payphone right outside the police station."

"You broke out AGAIN?"

"You know it."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Do me."

* * *

**Peter Parker**  
@peterbparker **  
** Full-time student, part-time wannabe photographer. I like science, hi.  
**Location:** Queens, NY • **Joined August 2014**  
37 **Following** • 357K **Followers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with quarantine and lockdowns happening, I hope everyone else here is staying safe and healthy. Drink lots of ginger, take your vitamins, exercise at least once a day (YouTube workout vids are godsent if you ask me) and just do what you love in whatever spare time you have. I myself am writing a couple of articles here and there (if you want to support me as a freelance journalist/writer that’d be cool too, I covered the _Onward_ premiere and recently interviewed Olivia Rodrigo from _HSMTMTS_ which is kind of awesome) and trying to catch up on updating some fanfictions, including this, and I’m working on _us traitors never win_ for all you peterfel heads out there who are curious about that PS4 baby. Anyway, small request from you guys but, I'm running low on civilian usernames so if anyone wants to volunteer or have any suggestions or want to be part of this unfolding story in some small way or another, do comment below what username you’d like me to incorporate into the story (Twitter and IG only, and has to be fictional lel.) I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
